Snow Memories
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, she was always alone... Until she was adopted. But, ten years later, those adoptive parents were about to get a divorce. She ran away, out to a snow covered forest... And that's how her journey began. Original Story R


**Snow Memories**

**A/N: **This is an original story… No copying…

| _Snow Memories _©_ReenaYuki-hime_ |

_Chapter One: Snowy Fields_

_Snow…_

_Everything important moment in my life revolves around snow._

_I was born in Hokkaido; it was gently snowing then…_

_I am named after snow._

_I met my best friend during a snow storm._

_My parents (adoptive, my birth parents are dead, apparently) are soon to be getting a divorce, so it's only natural I'd run away to a snow covered forest._

_And, I guess I should've expected that one of the most dangerous yet important events in my life happened within that same forest._

_I am the Child of Snow after all._

_**| Snow Memories |**_

A girl, a child of snow  
Meets her destiny today  
But the challenges she must go through  
May she not be led astray

_**| Snow Memories |  
**_

A young teenage girl tread quietly upon the snow covered forest ground. While it was cold, she didn't seem to mind, as if she was already used to this kind of cold climate.

The girl had black tinted Alice Blue coloured hair, her eyes a blue-green colour, her skin was an ivory-white colour. Her fingers were slightly long with long fingernails. Her hair was long, her bangs slanted over to the right hand side, her long side bangs were tied with cherry blossom pink ribbons near the bottom like pigtails with the rest of her hair was let out. She wore a light blue long-sleeved shirt that had frills at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, it was decorated with a snowflake design and white floral lace, a duke blue skirt that was just above knee length with a sparkly, translucent periwinkle blue veil.

She had knee-length light blue socks with white lined patterns and cream coloured boots. On her left wrist was a beaded bracelet with a snowflake charm.

Her steps were light against the snow, showing dexterity within snowy places.

Her face was one of resignation, yet held a deep defiance. Her hands unconsciously clenched and unclenched, tears were pushing to fall.

"… If they knew they were getting divorced," She muttered, her eyes shone angrily. "Then they shouldn't have adopted me. I would've been happier."

Events at home were catastrophic, her adoptive parents got into another fight again. For the millionth time in her life, she wondered why her life was so… troublesome.

What did she do wrong in her past life, anyway?

She continued through the forest, as she got deeper and deeper, she noticed a path she hadn't seen before. "That's weird. I thought I knew all of these parts…"

"I guess some exploring won't hurt…" _I hope_ she thought.

The path was made of something that was like fired clay and was a cream, apricot and flax colour, bits and pieces of each colour could be seen.

The path was surrounded by trees; it was very silent, not eerie, but serene.

It was while before the path ended. She glanced up from where she was.

There were trees blocking the view around the path, but it was easy to get around. Behind the trees was an open space. She took small steps towards one of the trees, her head stuck out a bit to see if anyone was there.

It was a habit of hers to check if there was anyone there – especially when she wanted to be alone.

Her eyes were glued to the figure sitting upon snow covered rocks.

It was a man, though he could have been still a teenager, it was hard for her to tell in this distance. He had honey brown hair; his bangs were tilted to the right and his hair was slightly long for a boy, he had lightly narrow, teal eyes. His face was long and he was a bit muscular, though not over the top, but you couldn't really see it with his clothing. He was wearing a white hooded robe with fur around the hems and light blue swirly patterns; it was like something a Mage would wear.

He was near the centre of the plain, on the very top of large rocks placed on top of each other, sitting with one of his legs dangling down, his opposite arm leaning slightly on his other leg. He looked like someone from the Middle Ages, or something like that.

The girl looked closer. I seemed as though he was talking to someone. Her eyes widened at the slightly blurry image of a Japanese dragon, with its long, cyan-coloured, scaly body surrounding the area. It had about 4 pairs of legs and each had three dark brown, sharp claws. The dragon had a warming presence… It was strangely familiar…

… _Am I dreaming…? Or is this a hallucination…?_

And, just as fast as the Speed of Light, the man (boy?) and the dragon disappeared in an instant.

The girl ran towards the rocks, but there was nothing and no one there…

And that's how it all started…And where her journey began.

_**| Snow Memories |  
**_

"Hmm… Hyoukai… That girl… She's an interesting one… We better see if she's that _one_." It was the male from earlier; he had a thoughtful expression on his face and a hand under his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

There was a middle aged man behind him, he had a wise yet kind face, his hair a turquoise colour and his eyes a purple taupe. He was wearing a cyan coat similar to his companion. "Yes… She could be…"

"Well… Only one way to find out…"

The man simply nodded.

And then they were gone.

_**| Snow Memories |  
**_

Who is it that calls me  
And my heart that's frozen?  
Who is it, one I cannot see  
Am I the one that's chosen…?

**| To Be Continued… |**

**A/N:** THIS IS AN ORIGINAL STORY! PLEASE _DO NOT_ COPY IT IN _ANY _WAY WITHOUT _**MY **_PERMISSION!

That was the first chapter… It was more like a Prologue, though…

Anyways… Have a good day~!

~ReenaYuki-hime

**| Next Time on **_**Snow Memories |  
**_

_I don't understand… What's happening?!_

_Hey! Wait don't! Don't hurt them!_

_Stop it!!_

"STOP IT!!"

_Don't… kill… him…_

**Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter **_**Ebullient Future**_


End file.
